custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bomonga (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Bomonga was an Onu-Matoran inhabitant of the Fractures Universe, who became a Toa Hagah of Earth and later a Turaga. History Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Earth, Bomonga began his life as an Onu-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. In this early stage of his life, he developed a keen admiration for hunting. Unusually for an Onu-Matoran, however, he also adopted a less sociable attitude as opposed to the openness that was typical of his kind. Thus, he felt an extremely powerful impulse to approach his tasks alone. Upon its completion, Bomonga was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. The island of his original residence remains unclear. However, it is known that he was chosen to became part of a Toa team at some point after the Great Disruption. After his transformation, however, the Onu-Matoran abandoned his original Kanohi Rau in favor of a Mask of Growth, unwilling to use such an impractical Kanohi. Life as a Toa Some time after Bomonga's transformation, the Makuta species evolved. Subsequently, the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that the Makuta needed Toa bodyguards. Bomonga was selected as a representative Toa of Earth. He was endowed with metallic armor to indicate his status as an Elite Toa. Additionally, he was presented with a new Mask of Growth, which was sculpted to mimic an unknown Kanohi and served as a badge of honor. As Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, Toa Bomonga became a member of the Toa Hagah team that was dedicated to protecting Makuta Spiriah from such threats as Rahi intrusions. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. With the absence of Makuta Teridax's influence over the Brotherhood and the delay in the creation of the Kanohi Avohkii in this reality, the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood for a different reason, most likely the discovery of the Shadow Leech, which came about quicker in the Fractures Universe. More recently, Bomonga and the other Toa Hagah were enlisted by the Order of Mata Nui to fight for them when they declared war on the Brotherhood. For most of the war, Bomonga fought on the front lines on Xia to prevent the Makuta gaining control of such a strategic industrial region. However, the Order of Mata-Nui's forces were overwhelmed and the island was ravaged. Bomonga was met with the full-strength of the Brotherhood's forces. Forced to scatter, the Toa Hagah regrouped on Stelt. With Kualus separated from the group on account of a back injury, the other Toa Hagah assumed him dead. Final Push Towards the end of the war, when all hope seemed lost for the Matoran forces, Bomonga participated in a final attack led by Toa Takanuva. During the Battle of Artidax, Bomonga managed to put an end to the rampage of a former Dark Hunter named "Terminator", by creating a Stone Fist that beat his enemy into the ground. The remaining members of his team; Toa Norik, Gaaki, Iruni and Pouks, continued the battle and joined the movement of Toa headed for Bara Magna in hopes of wiping out the Makuta. Bomonga, on the other hand, chose to give up the fighting and to become a Turaga Life as a Turaga Post-War Work Bomonga then began to travel the Matoran Universe for a number of months, during which time he placing his Toa Power in four Toa Stones and completed his destiny, creating four unknown Toa and ordering them to guide the Southern Island Chains in order to prevent the Brotherhood of Makuta from returning. Within the past six months, Bomonga established himself in Metru-Nui and was reunited with Toa Kualus, who had survived the War as a member of the Toa Metru. Bomonga then took up residence in the Coliseum and became a member of the Turaga High Council, representing the district of Onu-Metru and handling the city's news and publishing co-operations. By this point, however, Turaga Matoro, the city's leader, had taken ill and Vilnius was forced to cover his administration duties. It was Bomonga who proposed that information of the Turaga of Ice's illness should be hidden from both the Toa and the public. Little to the Turaga's knowledge though, Matoro had in fact been poisoned and was swiftly becoming weaker. Several hours later, the Turaga of Ice collapsed and was admitted to an intensive care facility, leaving Vilnius in temporary command of Metru Nui. As such, he and Vilnius worked hard to ensure that the Toa Metru were kept busy, preventing them from returning to the Coliseum to find out the truth. As such, he scheduled an interview with Toa Jollun and Dessal, the Chief Archivist. However, the Toa of Light was wrongly arrested by the Metru Nui Law Enforcement, complicating the operation and causing considerable acrimony for the Turaga. With Matoro in dispose, Bomonga and Vilnius were unable to use any kind of veto action to release the Toa from imprisonment and had to rely on the legal system, subjecting the Toa to a trial. Unfortunately, Jollun was later critically injured in a prison brawl and was rendered comatose, presenting a scandalous problem for the two Turaga to solve. For as long as possible, Bomonga was responsible for keeping the incident out of the newspapers. However, when details of a foiled assassination attempt reached the media, Bomonga was forced to withdraw, thereby letting slip details about Jollun's imprisonment and Matoro's illness. Worse still, the Turaga of Ice would later pass away while straining to use his Noble Iden to communicate with Toa Tollubo over a long distance, leaving Vilnius as the acting leader of the island. The following morning, Bomonga mourned the death of Turaga Matoro and attended the late Turaga's ceremonial funeral. Golden Age Following Vilnius' succession of Matoro as the Leader of Metru-Nui, Bomonga became the Turaga's Adviser, a position that Vilnius himself had once held. However, three months into his administration, the Turaga High Council caught wind of Brotherhood interest in a small Ko-Metru town named Elysium. After a string of seemingly random homicides, an Airship was commandeered by two Matoran serving the Cult of Darkness and was directed towards the Coliseum. The Matoran pilots, however, were intent on diving out of the Airship at the last possible second, leaving their vehicle on a direct collision course with the tallest building in Metru Nui. Bomonga swiftly worked to evacuate the Coliseum whilst the other Turaga assembled the Toa Metru Taskforce, along with Turaga Velika, and informed them of the threat. It is assumed that Bomonga was in favor of Vilnius' suggestion to utilize the Gorast Missiles, which were stationed in various bunkers around the island in case of such an emergency. Following a vote - and a rare moment in which both Vilnius and Tollubo found themselves agreeing - it was finally decided that one of the missiles would be used to destroy the incoming Airship. However, Vilnius and Tollubo's plan was greatly misjudged and the missile was unable to arrive in time and would have destroyed a large residential area had an Av-Matoran named Glonor not managed to destroy the Airship himself and if Toa Danza had been unable to teleport the Gorast Missile away to the Southern Continent. Subsequently, the Turaga High Council was injured by public backlash from this event, with both Turaga Bomonga and Turaga Vilnius being heavily criticized for their actions and the near-destruction of thousands of homes just three months into the new Turaga's reign. Abilities and Traits A quiet and patient character, Bomonga prefers to work alone and was reluctant to join any kind of team after the horrors that he experienced after going off on his own during the War. Able to manipulate and create soils, sediment and sands, Bomonga had a limited control over the element of Earth. Bomonga wore a Noble Mask of Growth, which enabled him to increase his height to that of a small building. Similarly to the Great version of the Kanohi, this allowed him to increase his strength proportional to his size. Even at maximum capacity, however, any increased strength that the Kanohi afforded was less than that of a Noble Pakari. This particular Mask of Growth was crafted in the shape of a Noble Arthron. As a Toa of Earth, Bomonga could create, control, and absorb Earth. This also gave him the ability to manipulate most forms of mud, soil, and create earthquakes, though the extent of his control over the element diminished when he was turned into a Turaga. Forms Trivia *During the Cult of Darkness' destruction of the Turaga Tuyet Dam, the Onu-Matoran responsible for blowing up the facility and flooding Ga-Metru possessed false identification documents that listed Bomonga's details. This was primarily a form of revenge from "Terminator", who was still embittered by Bomonga's defeat of him during the Final Push. *As Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, Bomonga was put into the Toa Hagah team that guarded Makuta Spiriah. As such, he never worked with Norik, Gaaki, Iruini, Kualus or Pouks until the Final Push. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - Mentioned Only; First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' - Mentioned Only *''Frozen Calling'' - Voice Only *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written See Also *Bomonga/Downfall Universe Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa Hagah